Worlds Apart
by Goldenblood
Summary: After the war, the Earth Forces summon Kira to be the tester of their new MS pilot training program. A space called the Rift has been created, and the worlds of gundam clash within and characters mix. same story as from A2 Axis, i just changed my penname
1. The New Workout Plan

**Chapter 1:**

**The New Workout Plan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing, G-Gundam, or any of the Gundam characters for that matter.

Kira's Residence 

Kira Yamato was awoken by the blaring ring of the phone. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He looked at the clock. _My god, _he thought, _3AM! Who calls at three AM! If its Lacus, I don't mind, but still…_he smiled at the thought of the Pink-Haired songstress.

Kira picked up the receiver. He Yawned. "Hello?" he asked.

"Is this former pilot of the XJ-108 I think that's what it is" _Freedom_, Ensign Kira Yamato of the 8th fleet?" said a female voice through the receiver, whom Kira recognized as Lieutenant Natarle Bageroll.

"Yes, this is he…is this Lieutenant Bageroll?"

"Yes, Kira, it's me." She said in a less militaristic tone, "But enough with the formalities, Mr. Yamato, the Earth Forces have developed a new style of Mobile Suit training, and we would be very much pleased if you would be the first to test it."

Kira thought for a minute, then responded, "I will, as long it does not drag me back into any wars. I do not wish to be associated with the military any longer."

"I understand that Kira. You will report to the base outside Heliopolis at 0-twelve hundred hours tomorrow. From there you will be guided to the testing room and begin the program. It lasts approximately 10 hours. Oh, and Kira, Please be prompt."

"Yes Ma'am." Responded Kira.

"See you then, Mr. Yamato."

"Bye." said Kira.

_Click_

Kira's father looked up from his coffee. "Who was that?" he asked.

"An old friend…" said Kira, "I'll be gone awhile tomorrow. That ok with you?"

His father grunted in acknowledgement. "Well, i guess so, as long as you help your mother with the shopping first. It's almost Christmas and we're way behind schedule."

"Yeah, you're right, we are behind." Kira sweat dropped. _And me without a present for Lacus…oh, boy…_

Kira spent most of that day thinking of what to buy, and going over in his head the operations for the _Freedom. Back into the cockpit...but this time it's for a different reason... _he sighed atthe memories of the freedom's cockpit, and what he had to do in that place._  
_

Later that day, Kira went shopping and bought some things for everyone, including some flowers and a few other things for Lacus. _I should figure out how to make Lacus one of those Haros…or something like them…well…_thinking of how annoying they could get, _Maybe a cat or a puppy would be better…_

While Kira was sitting around the house, the phone rang again. _This better not be the military…_

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Kira!" said a familiar voice.

"Athrun!" Said Kira, relieved that it wasn't the military again.

"Hi, Kira, umm…Cagalli and I were wondering if we could come for Christmas…is that ok?" Asked Athrun.

"Athrun! Get back here with my cell phone!" Cagalli whined.

Kira smiled, hearing her voice.

"Heh heh" laughed Athrun guiltily, "hold on a sec, Cagalli."

"ok, but I'm still gonna yell at you when you finish!" She pouted.

Athrun laughed, while Kira smiled. _That's the Cagalli I know…_He thought.

"Anyways, Kira, is that ok with you?" He asked again.

"Of course, you know you're always welcome here, Athrun."

"Thanks, we need to get out of Orb for awhile, Cagalli's going crazy with all the stress of her job."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Cagalli.

Athrun sweat dropped. So did Kira.

"I could tell…" said Kira

"Yep, well I gotta go before Cagalli blows up over here." Said Athrun

"Ok, see you then."

"I HEARD THA—" Cagalli's yelling was cut off by the phone hanging up.

Kira sighed. _This is going to be quite a weekend…_he thought.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

So, how was it, Crappy, good, strange, a little OOC?

Whatever it is, review!

Well, R&R people!

Next chapter: The dimension of the Perfect Soldier.

Bet ya can't guess what happens there lol.


	2. The Dimension of the Perfect Soldier

Thanks to all who reviewed.

I appreciate your input.

Thanks **blackrosebunny451, Reius Devirix**, **iloveathrun**, **angels-of-darkness**, and artgirl150 for your reviews!!

**Artgirl105: **_Yes, the Gundam Wing characters will be included In the story. I might even put in characters from G-Gundam._

Alright. On with the story.

**Worlds Apart**

**Chapter 2: **

**The good, the bad, and the Perfect soldier**

Kira pulled up in front of the Earth Alliance Military base. _Well, here we are again… _He thought. He looked at his watch. _11:58 am. _it read. _ Good. I'll be on time._

The guard walked over to Kira's car and asked for his ID. "Kira Yamato, huh?"

"Yes, Sir, that's me."

"You don't look much like a soldier., are you sure you're in the right place kid?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. I'll scan you're ID and tell you where to go."

"Ok, thanks very much."

Kira watched as the guard slid the card through the scanner. Kira saw the Guards eyes widen a bit.

"Well now…." He walked back over to Kira. "Looks like you're quite some soldier, kid. You'll be headed for section 6. Don't get many of those these days."

He walked back to the booth. "I'll ring the top office and inform them of your arrival. Then they'll bring an escort down here. This might take a minute…"

Kira watched the guard make the call. _What have I gotten myself into? _He wondered.

Moments later, an armed guard came up to the gate.

"Kira Yamato?" he questioned.

Kira looked out the window. "Yes, sir, that's me."

"Come with me."

Kira walked over to the guard, who motioned him to walk with him. They walked until they reached a path leading between the buildings.

"I'm gonna need you to put this on." The guard said, and handed him helmet with a black visor. "For security reasons." He told Kira.

"Oh…Ok…." Kira said, and put the helmet on his head. Kira couldn't see a thing. His world was a sea of darkness. He walked for around two minutes that way, until he heard a door slide open.

"Come in." said the Guard's voice.

He stepped in and removed the helmet.

Kira looked around. He saw a metal room with many control panels and scientists at each one. All in Earth Alliance uniform, staring at the screens. There was a large window at the front of the room, but what he saw through it surprised him most.

"Is that the _Freedom!?_" He asked.

"Yes, it is." He turned around to see a man walking toward him. The man looked to be in his late twenties, he had blonde hair and green eyes. He wore all black, except for the lab coat. Behind him strolled Natarle Bageroll.

"I rebuilt it from parts found after it's final battle. It is a magnificent piece of machinery, as I assume you have realized from the times you used it Kira."

"Yes…but…why do you need me to test it?"

"Well, Kira, it's because you are the best pilot we can find, and we want to see exactly how tough this program is."

"I understand…but, who are you anyways?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Yoshiko Matsurmure, head of this new program. Yoshi, for short."

"Ok… what makes this program so hard?"

"Well, Kira. That is the interesting part. Come with me."

They walked up some stairs to an upper booth of observation, with large screens on two sides, divided into different parts. One side was all static, and only flashes of pictures were visible. But the other side showed a war, somewhere around 20 Gundams, Five at a time, or so it looked like, fought against overwhelming odds. It looked like the groups of Five were winning, even though the enemies numbered around 25-50 times their number.

Kira watched these images and could tell that all five were fantastic pilots, with the Gundams to match their skill.

"Kira, you'll be fighting these people." Said Yoshi.

"But… where… how?" Kira stuttered

"While I was working on some studies of the SEED, I found that inside one of the pieces of the ZAFT Gundams, its owner unrecognizable due to severe damage, that with the added power of the _Freedom, _the screens of the _Freedom_ showed images from another dimension, two in fact, but we cannot quite find the second, but there are scientists working on the connection as we speak. I merely analyzed the Pilot's personalities and skills, and put them into my program. Enabling the Pilot of the _Freedom _to fight something that is not really there."

"Ummm…wow?" Kira stammered. "I'm going to fight those?" he asked, pointing to a Gundam with angel wings, and another with batwings, looking much like some type of demon.

"Yes. The Gundam with the Angel wings is one called _Wing Zero_. It is almost the ultimate Gundam, and it's pilot, Heero Yuy, is nicknamed the Perfect soldier. As a child, The Perfect soldier was raised by an assassin, and trained in the best method to kill someone. He is cold and sometimes emotionless, and only cares about completing the mission, no matter the cost."

Kira gasped. "What about his parents? I mean… he sounds so…cruel…"

"Parents are dead." Said Yoshiko.

"Oh…."

_The perfect soldier…_Kira thought. _I wonder what he's like…_

"Well, now that you know what you're up against, are you prepared to face these pilots?" asked Yoshiko

"Yes…I am ready sir." Said Kira.

"Good. Step into the Cockpit." Said Yoshiko.

The hatch closed, and the outside was lost from view. Kira was now surrounded by images of the Gundams he had seen earlier. _This place is familiar…yet, its not the same battle._

"Kira." Said Yoshiko over the com-speaker, "Select the opponent you want to fight first, then press go."

"Ok…" said Kira

Kira selected a Gundam called Gundam Wing, piloted by the Perfect soldier.

He glanced quickly at the stats of the machine, and noticed its weapons. He noted that the beam rifle was capable of blowing up a space colony. _Better watch out for that…_he thought.

"Oh, and Kira," said Natarle over the com, "Lacus says good luck."

Kira noticed that one screen showed Lacus standing on the observation deck, along with Cagalli, Athrun, and all his other friends, including Yzak and Dearka.

_Why did they let Yzak in? His mother is part of ZAFT's high council…oh well, not my problem anymore. Well, lets go, Perfect soldier, and see what you're really like._

Then he pressed the button, and launched into the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it?

Please review!!!

Thanks again for the support from the readers.

R&R!!


	3. The 5 Warriors

Author's Note:

Hey all

Thnx soooo much for all the reviews…no nasty ones yet YAY!!

Ill try too keep up the updating….faster then this time sry XD

As 4 the G-gundam part, well….i might have to do something about that, I dunno

In the next chapter, during the fight I have a nasty little surprise 4 our friend Kira

Don't worry, I wont kill him, I'd get soooo many flames if I did lol

And, this ISN'T Wing Zero, plz keep in mind

Thanks 4 tha Freedom's model #.

Enjoy!!!

**Worlds Apart Chapter 3: The 5 warriors**

Kira looked around.

Devastation.

That was what he saw. Rubble and debris everywhere. What he could see of the city was completely destroyed.

Yoshi's voice came in over the com. "Kira, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Good." Said Yoshi, sounding relieved, "Now, be warned that there will most likely be other Gundams in the area, so until you can draw him into a 1 on 1, there will be others around. Be on your guard."

"Right." Said Kira. _Others?_ He thought, thinking of the Deathscythe and it's cloaking. _He could be right behind me…_

Kira heard the scanner bleep.

He looked down to see the red dots converging on him.

He counted.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5….6?

_good. WAIT. 6???_

One of them was behind him. **Directly **behind him.

He flew forwards and wheeled the freedom around, just as a Deadly cut through the air where he had just been.

"DAMMIT, I MISSED!!" Yelled a brown haired pilot with a long braid.

Kira whipped his guns out. "Don't move, or I'll obliterate all of you." He said, addressing the Mobile suits who had just moved in behind him.

Oh…Shit… thought Duo. 

Heero moved.

He casually sliced off the head of the Aires that had just joined.

Kira whirled and pointed his small gun directly in the face of the Wing Gundam.

The pilot's face stayed blank. "I take it you're here for a fight." He said in monotone.

"Yes, and you're the one I want." Kira flipped one of the guns in his wings back behind him. "Don't Move Deathscythe."

_How'd he do that? _Duo wondered, staring down the barrel of Kira's Gun.

"Now," he said, turning to Heero. "tell your friends to back off."

"Move back. Especially you Duo, no use in you dying here." Said Heero in monotone, once again.

All four of his comrades stepped back.

"Good." Said Kira.

"Now," he said, lowering his gun, "Let's go."

The two blasted off.

Duo watched them take off, then they disappeared in a flash of light.

"WHAT THE HELL???" Screamed Duo.

Kira and Heero were sailing into a world of black.


	4. The Rift

**The _Rift_**

Author's Note 

Well, i'm back, finally got around to writing this thing.

Yes, we will see the others in this chapter, Yes Kira is in a different Dimension, and yea this chappie will b longer.

And, the reason 4 Kira's "Attitude" was that he doesn't really know these people, and from Heero's description, I mean, these others could b worse right? Soooo that's wut was up with the acting like they wanted 2 kill him attitude, for the one who asked. Hope that helped.

Now, on with the story.

"They're...Gone." said a surprised Quatre.

"Well, no use in waiting here, let's go finish this fight." Said Wufei.

"No. You guys go, I'm going to find Heero." Announced Duo, then took off in the Deathscythe.

"We'll do without him." Said Wufei.

Back at the Base

"It worked!" exclaimed Yoshi, "I got the Rift Drive to work!"

"Rift Drive?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, it's my new installment on the Freedom," Yoshi explained, "The Freedom is now more powerful than ever before. The Rift Drive allows it to 'tear' the fabrics of space, allowing it to almost teleport between what we call the '_Rift_'-or outside space, and the dimension it is in, or wants to get to." Yoshi said.

"But How?" asked Yzak.

"I…I don't know…The Rift Drive is the crowning achievement of an Alchemy that cannot be proved." Said Yoshi.

"So, what you're saying, is that you put Kira inside a completely unstable machine, with the probability that it could explode any minute." Said Athrun.

"Kira…." Said Lacus.

"Well…" Yoshi stammered "We put this through testing, and it worked then so…."

"So you put Kira inside." Said Lacus.

"Yes." Said Yoshi.

"Is there any way to get him out?" asked Cagalli.

"No, he has to fight his way through until he beats the last of Heero's Gundams." Said Yoshi.

"So, we just have to sit back and watch," said Dearka, "I feel so useful." He said sarcastically.

"Well, we're not entirely useless. Your distrust of the technology reminded me of an incident that occurred around a month ago. A problem in the system."

"A problem?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, an we almost lost a pilot when he didn't balance the use of the SEED and the normal piloting while in the cockpit.," Yoshi explained. "and since the Rift drive is always on, just needs to be put to use, it overloaded the system, and got the pilot stuck half in, half out of the _Rift._ We pulled him out though, and he sustained minor mental and physical injuries."

"If there was this kind of problem, why did you let Kira into the cockpit?" asked Miriallia.

"Well. If he does balance the use of the SEED and normal pilot modes, he'll be fine." Yoshi said.

Kira heard this all over the com. system that had been left on. Kira spoke slowly. "So, I once again become the dummy of the Earth Forces. Just tell me, Yoshi, exactly how I use the Rift Drive?"

"The Drive is always on, Kira, all you have to do is push the pedal next to your foot, which will literally tear a hole in space. Travel through it to access what we call the _Rift._ Once inside the _Rift_, use the normal screen for your location there, and a blue screen will show where you are in the dimension you just left. We don't know exactly how large or what lives in the _Rift_, so be careful about what you find there, try not to come into contact with any type of creature that you find there, and treat all as a potential threat." Yoshi answered.

"Thanks for the advice" said Kira, and turned back to the Wing Gundam, having now arrived in a large, black space that had clear boundaries, large pedestals in the center, and looked out at the stars.

The wind stood up on one of the large pedestals, and pulled out it's beam sword. "Well, Kira, are you going to stand around admiring the scenery, or are you going to do what we came here for?" asked Heero.

"Right. Let's go." Said Kira, and the Freedom darted up and towards the Wing.

"You're going to have to do better then that, said Heero, and moved out of the way and took a slash at the Freedom while it flew past.

Kira turned and fired his small beam rifle, but the blast bounced off Heero's shield as the Wing charged straight upwards, straight at the Freedom. Kira met the charge, and their beam swords clashed. Heero managed to hit Kira with the end of his shield, breaking the deadlock. Heero pressed his offense, and Kira defended each blow, then dodged a slash, and pulling out the other beam sword, made an upward slash, catching hero off guard, and creating a deep cut across the Wing's face. Kira then decided that it was time to finish this battle. He envisioned the seed in his mind, and watched it as it burst into radiance. Kira then moved forward, faster then before. "Here we go." He said.

"What?" Heero said, surprised at his opponent's newfound speed, and the fact that he had been hit.

Kira moved in a zig-zag pattern acrodd the field, leaping off the pedestals and gaining momentum, he then vaulted over the Wing, and flipped forwards, slashing with his sword as he did. Heero anticipated Kira's move, and dodged, then made an upward thrust, successfully hitting Kira on the shoulder. Kira landed, surprised at Heero's speed and reaction time. "You're good, really good." Said Kira.

"Whatever." Said Heero.

_I have to use the Rift Drive…_ thought Kira, and he reluctantly pressed the pedal with his foot, and a bright light appeared in front of the Freedom's chest, tentacles of energy springing from it, the ball moved to the floor, and the floor opened, creating a large, bright hole. "What's that?" yelled Heero.

"You'll just have to find out." Said Kira, and he disappeared in a flash of light.

_Interesting…_ thought Heero.

Heero pulled out his gun and then scanned the area for the Freedom. _There's nobody here, but how did he just vanish? _He thought, looking around at all visual frequencies.

Meanwhile, Kira was pulled into a completely white space that seemingly stretched on forever. _Ok, I just need to move until I'm directly above the Wing in other area, and then I'll pop out and blast him._ Kira took off and moved until he was above the red dot representing the Wing. "Here goes"." He said, and activated the Rift Drive, and moved was sucked into the hole.

Behind Kira, a white Gundam with two large metal swords with elaborate designs, and four white and black mechanical whips on it's back, stepped out of it's cloak. "Another one?" asked the pilot.

Above Heero, in a flash of light appeared the Freedom. "GOTCHA" both pilots yelled, and two immense blasts ripped through the air.


	5. Redemption

Well, sorry for the long wait.yea, well i didnt know the badger was dead...im watching hte series on cartoonnetwork... damn the 1ce a week thing...

well sorry im not totally up to date. but ne ways, enjoy the story

Axis

**-CH. 5-**

**REDEMPTION **

The blasts collided and an immense explosion ripped through the air. "whoa…" said Dearka, watching the battle on-screen.

The whole room tensed, waiting to see who emerged form the flames of battle. A shadow appeared, and the Wing Gundam, burning and charred, stepped out of the fames, sword in hand. Everyone gasped. "Kira?" cried Lacus, pushing to the front to see the glass screen. Her tears ran onto the glass as she watched the Wing Stand up and turn to face the flames.

"Where is he?" asked Yoshi, "The Freedom isn't in the hangar!"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed. Turning to face Yoshi.

All of a sudden, a blast erupted on the screen behind them. Five beams ripped through the flames, two hitting the Wing, obliterating its shield and arm. Two bright pink lines erupted out of the flames, followed by the Freedom. The wing, which due to damage had lost most of it's mobility, was not match for the Freedom and Kira in SEED. Kira moved quickly, and with one final slash finished the battle, and the Wing Gundam.

Athrun sighed. "Well that was unnerving." He commented.

"Don't have top look far to notice that." Snapped Yzak, looking at Lacus.

"Lay off Yzak, she was just worried about Kira." Dearka countered.

"Yea, well we still have some more battles for him to fight, so let's all watch." Yzak retorted.

"Stop it, all of you!" yelled Lacus.

All three boys stopped arguing and looked at the songstress. Seeing that they had stopped, Lacus turned to Yoshiko, and asked "Is it not true that you said that this had been tested before?"

'Yes, this is true." Said Yoshi, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"May we meet the pilot, and might you tell us what Mobile suit you used?"

"You may meet the pilot. He is currently in the C-wing of the building. You may visit him. As for the Mobile suit, he used the XJ-116 _Redemption_, and no, you cannot view it, as it's location is… 'classified" Yoshiko responded.

"Very well, you may lead us to him then." Said Lacus, taking charge of the situation.

Yoshi walked out of the room and down a long hall, followed by Lacus, and the rest of the group slowly followed suit.

Far above Kira, the pilot of the white mobile suit watched the flames, he saw the freedom move swiftly around the blast, and head it off with it's own shots , so that it would come out undamaged. He also saw the freedom finish the Wing in one slash, and watched Kira pilot in the SEED. "impressive…" said the pilot.

Meanwhile, Kira arrived in the black area again, once again with Heero standing before him, this time in the Wing Zero. "We meet again, Kira. But I think this time you wont have it so easily." Said Heero

"I'm willing to take you up on that." Kira challenged, determined to beat Heero this time.

"I'm sure you are." Said Heero in monotone, and charged in with his beam saber at the ready.

Unprepared for the speed of the onslaught, Kira was forced back, blocking and dodging a ferocious set of slashed made by the Wing Zero. The wing Zero suddenly fell back, whipped out a beam rifle, and fired. Kira put up his shield to fend off the immense blast, and managed to shoot one small shot through the sniper hole in his shield, before it was torn away in the blast. The small shot hit Heero's hand, and the gun flew across the black floor, skidding to a halt against one of the pedestals. Wing grabbed it's second rifle, and met a large blast from the Freedom's cannons, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the two emerged, the Wing with both guns in hand, and the Freedom held the Small gun ripped away in the blast loaded onto the back if it's skirt.

The freedom pulled out both swords and moved in. the Wing fired a blast, then another, but the Freedom moved around them with ease. The Freedom lifted it's melted shield, and held it up to block the third blast. Kira quickly activated the rift drive, and disappeared into the Rift. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the Freedom. "Where did he go?" asked Heero.

Kira was inside the Rift, surrounded by white again. A small amount of Heero's blast came through, and exploded into the white area. All of a sudden, Kira saw a gigantic, ornately designed Sword slash the blast in half, and following the sword, a white mobile suit appeared. The mobile suit charged Kira with amazing speed, and brought a downward slash at Kira's head, and a Red haired pilot, around Kira's age, yelled over the com. "THOSE WHO VIOLATE THE SANCTITY OF THE RIFT WILL BE DESTROYED!" he boomed.

Kira went into SEED, and managed to dodge the attack. He managed to move out of the way, and activated the Rift drive. "HALT" yelled the pilot, but Kira was already gone.

A bright flash exploded out of the pillar behind Heero, and it was followed by a double slash at the Wing. The Wing moved out of the way, Flew up wards under fire from the Freedom's cannons, and shot back downwards with the Double beam rifle. The blast was immense, and the Freedom countered with it's own large cannons, blocking with it's melted shield, and trying to fire around the beams. Four of the beams were caught in the blast, while the Fifth shot upwards, and blew the Wing Zero's face in half, taking its shield with it. The Blast finally ended, and Heero moved in on the Freedom, who had sustained damage on both armguards, and part of the crown had melted off in the heat of the beam. Kira knew he had no choice, he activated the Rift drive and moved out of the black room into the white space. He saw a black white dot heading straight towards his position in the Rift. Kira knew he had to move. He Ran, until he was under. He heard the whoosh of the White gundam, and he flew out of the Rift underneath the Wing zero. One4 upward slash chopped off an arm, but a huge blast consumed the freedom, and when the blast was over, Kira was nowhere to be seen.

Lacus walked down the White hall behind Yoshi. Medical workers scurried everywhere, and scientists in lab coats ran in and out of the doors. Yoshi stopped at a large black door, and the three walked into a white padded room, where a boy with long red hair that stuck out in spikes, earrings, and a scar like a teardrop coming down from his eye, sat in a large black cloak in the corner. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Kiro, these people are here to help you.

"Why, what can they do? The Rift will open, and the Angels of Apocalypse will emerge! TELL ME HOW WE CAN STOP THIS FATHER!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Yoshiko, "Meet my son. The pilot of the _Redemption_."


	6. Empty Tears that Fill the soul

Sry about the looong wait…working on a Wolf's Rain project, and our school trimester just ended so ive been busy with exams and emptying out binders. Well I'm finally bakk,

So enjoy the Story!

Axis

Empty Tears that fill the Soul 

Kira once again found himself in a world of white. He checked the screen but there was no sign of the large white Gundam. All of a sudden, the blunt edge of a sword whipped out of the empty space and hit the Freedom behind the knees. The Gundam fell, partially crippled for the moment. Inside the cockpit, Kira had been slammed forward with the force of the blow, and had taken a knock to the head, he was bruised and a little jarred but was otherwise fine. The Door to the white Gundam's cockpit opened, and a boy in a black pilot suit stepped out. He removed his helmet and said, "Open your door, Freedom."

Kira heard this and opened the cockpit. He stepped out into the open and looked at the boy. He had red, spiky hair, and a teardrop scar down his cheek. The boy asked, "What is your name, pilot?"

Kira removed his Helmet. "My name is Kira Yamato. And You?"

"I am Krio. You may know my father, Yoshiko." Kiro spat the name as if it were poison.

"Yes, I do, he sent me in here to train." Answered Kira, being cautious about what he said, sensing the hate Kiro had for his father.

"Yea, right, train. My dad's a psychopath, he wants to destroy the world by bringing the perfect soldier to ours, along with whatever else will e created by his hatred mixing with the Rift."

"Ummm other things?" asked Kira, "What other things?"

"I am not the only mind trapped in here, there are others, they more powerful than I. The great scientist, the one who created the N-jammer canceller, his mind is here as well. There are others here, they're like gods, and would be if ever unleashed. I have encountered one of them, the _Apocalypse_ mobile suit. I was lucky to escape with my life that day, but my mind was lost here forever"

"Apocalypse. Whose mind is that?" asked Kira.

"I think you might know him. His name, is Zala." Said Kiro.

"Zala? The Patrick Zala? He's here?" Kira asked, stunned.

"Yes. Him." His mind was put here before his death, and he lives on, waiting for the day that he will be released.

Suddenly the Teardrop scar on Kiro's face started to grow. "Run! When this scar finished developing, I wont be human. Go, Kira, and don't let the Wing enter the Rift." Kiro screamed in pain.

Kira jumped back into his cockpit, and taking a last look at the shuddering boy, took off and exited the rift.

"Your son? Was the pilot whose mind got trapped in the Rift?" asked Lacus.

"Yes." Said the boy, answering for his father. "My mind…is currently in extreme pain. I feel it, and it says it has met Kira. Your friend. Also," he said, looking directly at Athrun, "He has met your father."

"Impossible!" yelled Athrun, holding Kiro up by his shirt, "My father is dead."

"Kiro's eyes darkened. I wouldn't be so positive. Minds are put into the Rift all the time. Apparently your father put his mind in there before death, waiting for the day the prophecy is fulfilled."

"What prophecy? Is he coming back?" asked Athrun.

"Yes. When the First Angel breaks the gate to Freedom, the rift will open, and the angels of Apocalypse will emerge."

"Athrun let go of Kiro, and slumped to his knees. My father…. cannot be allowed to return."

"I agree." said Lacus. "But how can we stop this from happening?"

"You can't." said Yoshiko. "Your friend will be defeated and the Perfect Soldier will enter the Rift. Upon doing so, he will break it open and unleash the Angels of Apocalypse." Yoshi snapped his fingers, and the room filled with gunmen, surrounding Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Cagalli, Milliaria, and Lacus. Kiro rose to his feet, all guns in the room aimed at his head. "So this is how it ends, is it father. You'll kill me, then let them watch their friend bring an end to the world. Or…" he smiled, "Ill escape, and with their friend, destroy the angels myself when they come." Yoshi's eyes widened, and the Teardrop scar began to spread across Kiro's face. "Ill be waiting…father." the black scar enveloped him, and he was gone.

"Take them away." Yoshi ordered, and the guards marched the six friends back to the control room at gunpoint to watch the Freedom finish its second battle.

Kira appeared on a pedestal behind the Wing, and fired and immense blast. The Wing, still missing an arm, moved out of the way, but the Freedom was too fast. Kira came up behind the Wing and kicked it downwards. The wing fell straight towards the ground, and Kira moved into the rift. He quickly moved out, and came up under the Wing, and impaled it on the Freedom's beam sword. "Gotcha!" yelled Kira, and the Wing exploded, ending the battle. Once he was back in the Blackness, he came to the selection screen again. "One to go." Said Kira, and selected the Wing Zero Custom as his opponent.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Finals are over and I've graduated from the eighth grade. Woot! Anyways, I'm staying in Fontainebleau, just outside of Paris, France, so ill try to update about every day! If anyone new reads this story, don't hesitate to do so, and those who already did, well just keep reading along but review to let me know you're still there!

Well back to the story…………….

Athrun marched down the hall. Dearka walked beside him on one side, Yzak on the other. "Hey, do you two think that we could take all these guys?" whispered Athrun.

"Doubtful, especially because we'd have to protect the girls and ourselves at the same time. I'm not so worried about Cagalli as much as Lacus and Mir, but it'd still be quite a challenge" Dearka responded.

Yzak rolled his eyes. _Those two are going to die some day because they worry too much about the girls. _"I say you two sit back and watch me take them all" Yzak spat.

"Calm down dumbass, you're going to get us all killed!" Dearka retorted.

They walked in silence all together until one of the guards turned a corner and said "In here." And directed them into a dark cell. The door slammed, and the six were enclosed in darkness. "Well, since I'm the dumbass, what do you suggest we do now, smartass?" Yzak asked Dearka.

Kira landed in the middle of a grassy plain. A cloudless blue sky greeted him, and the sun shone brightly. _Huh? This isn't the same place…well I guess I'll fight anyways, regardless of where. _Thought Kira. _Wait...NO! This… is where I played as a child in Heliopolis…_ Kira cried as he though of the lives lost in the destruction of his home. But he had no time for this.

At that moment, the Wing Zero Custom Rose up into the sun, creating a beautiful yet eerie spectacle as it drew both swords and darted down at the Freedom like and angel falling from the heavens, but bringing death along with it.

Kira barely had time to react but managed to fend off the ferocious attack, and the Zero landed a couple hundred meters away, swords at the ready. _What is with this guy? He always wants to fight! _Kira wondered. But then Heero spoke. "Back for more, I see?" he questioned.

"I guess I'm very persistent" responded Kira.

"That you are, kid, that you are." Hero said, and the Zero maneuvered into a sideswipe that Kira countered. Kira slashed back, only to be stopped by Heero's second sword. Kira, now almost pinned, slppied out the beam rifle that was stored on his back. Heero saw his motion and moved swiftly away, but not before a shot ripped off part of his shoulderpiece.

Kira knew he wouldn't be so luck with another pin, so he charged before another onslaught from the Zero. He moved with his shield over him, straight into the Zero's swords and then, before the Zero could strike, moved into the _Rift_ so he could come up behind the Zero. Just then a voice spoke. "Interesting place you got here, kid." Kira turned, and behing him, stood the Zero, both barrels raised, one at the freedom, one at a large black shape a couple hundred meters away.


	8. Moving Shadows

Well I did loooots of traveling, but I finally am back so I can type up everything I've written on paper over the summer! Yay! (DON'T WORRY THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPTER)

Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 8:**

**Moving Shadows**

Suddenly, the black shape moved.

The Wing Gundam whirled around to face the oncoming shape, and took a shot with its beam rifle, and the black shadow was lost in the blast. _Well that's it for whatever that was, _thought Kira.

But all of a sudden the Shadow hurled out of the beam, running straight into the Zero, and both went crashing to the ground. Kira suddenly recognized the shadow. It was the _Redemption_! But it was charred and missing its swords.

A low growl came over the speaker "Get...out of here, Yamato." Kira realized it had been Kiro speaking, and said "Kiro, what happened to you, you're badly damaged, you should be the one getting out of here!"

Again Kiro's voice came. "The Chaos Gundam is getting close to here. You are the ultimate coordinator, aren't you? We'll need you when there is a real battle. Just MOVE!" and just then the Redemption was flung off Zero, and in a flash, the Zero was on top, holding the Redemption down using a foot on its head. "Go, Kira!" Yelled Kiro again, and the Redemption lashed out with a short heat knife stored in its waist.

Kira looked down at the radar, and saw a massive amount o f energy coming from a large heat source about 500 meters away and closing fast. Suddenly, it flickered and appeared at 400 meters on the other side. _What IS that thing? _Thought Kira, trying to think of some explanation of how it moved so quickly, but the only thing he could think of is teleportation. _That's not possible, it couldn't have just... _But his thoughts cut off there, as the Chaos Gundam, A massive black shadow appeared in front of him. It could have been the Wing Zero (custom), but for its wings were black, tattered and ripped, and had large, red circles the color of blood on them; and its body, very slim, and quick looking, as if it were built for speed. Strapped to itss back were two long spears, with red points and black poles. "Kira, RUN!" Kiro called out, and Kira started to move as fast as the Freedom's thrusters could handle, but it was too late. The Chaos flashed in front of his field of vision, and Kira pulled up, but all that met him was the butt of a spear, and the Freedom crashed back to the floor. "You...you _Killed_ me." Said a familiar voice.

Athrun walked into the room in time to see the appearance of the Chaos. "Whats THAT thing?" he yelled, and stopped, causing Dearka and Yzak to crash into him, and tripping everyone else ending them all up in a heap on the ground. In front of the guards. "Get up!" yelled ont of the guards, kicking Yzak in the side. Suddenly, a farmiliar voice crackled over the speaker. "You...you _Killed_ me." It said. "Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun all got up at once. "Nicol?" they asked, looking at one another.


	9. Chaos

Chapter 9

Chaos

"Hey, Kira, know this guy?" came Heero's voice through the com.

"Yeah, he's dead...or was anyway." Kira responded.

"That's what happened...I died, and now I have returned to take the same thing you took from me!" The Chaos Gundam was behind the Freedom in an instant, Kira didn't see the blow, but he sure as hell felt it. The Freedom plummeted, only to be met with another crushing hit, coming from underneath. It was the Chaos Again, and Kira realized, for the first time, that he was doing to die. "NO" he screamed. "I refuse to go down this easily!"

The Freedom moved away, and the Chaos gave chase. Kira disappeared out of the Rift, and darted in again, coming up directly behind the Chaos. He brought his sword down hard, and the Chaos barely sidestepped, losing a piece of its outer armor in the process, but responded with another crushing blow to the Freedom's head. "Kira!" Screamed Kiro, and was about to go to his aid, when Heero stepped in.

"Not so fast, if you're gonna help my enemy, you're gonna have to get through me first." He said.

"Can't you see that doesn't matter anymore? He's dying, and we've gotta help him."

"Well, the mission always comes first, and I'm goddamn selfish anyway, so your death goes first, then the winner helps Kira...if either of us get that far."

"So pointless." Kiro muttered, and quickly moved in on Heero.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Said Athrun, shaking his head. "Don't ask me," said Dearka, "I just think they're both totally insane. One's Skitsophernic and the other has no emotions...well great odds for Kira."

Athrun gazed at the screen, and felt helpless knowing that his friend was dying and there was no chance to save him.


End file.
